The manufacture of such as tire tread compositions includes various natural and synthetic rubbery polymers. Various blends or treatments have been proposed to improve wet-skid resistance, particularly for pneumatic tires.
Other applications of rubbery or resinous copolymers have dictated requirements for oil and fuel resistance, when the polymers are utilized for seals requiring a composition resistant to oil or fuel to avoid swelling, or utilized for containers for hydrocarbon fluids which resist swelling and consequent weakening.
Needed, however, are copolymers exhibiting improved wet-skid resistance, or oil resistance.